


The One

by spicy_vinegar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, This would flop hard I know lol, my first fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_vinegar/pseuds/spicy_vinegar
Summary: How can you stop yourself from loving someone?Jinsoul have that question for as long as she can remember. Like every other cliche love story, she has fallen in love with her bestfriend: Jungeun. But in Jinsoul's defense "who wouldn't?"Jinsoul flirts with Jungeun whenever she got the chance, it's her subtle way of saying she likes the younger one, because in contrast of her bold personality, Jinsoul is actually a wimp when it comes to confessing. She takes her time(so much time) getting rid of her cowardice but it changed when Sooyoung appeared in the scene. Jungeun have many suitors but this one, crushed Jinsoul's unwavering self-confidence and replaced it with insecurities.Things got worse for Jinsoul when the two other girls seemed to click. She knew she needs to muster up her courage and tell Jungeun her real and unfiltered feelings quick. Their friendship is maybe on the line but for Jinsoul, it's now or never.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Ice Cream Night

Jinsoul has her elbows on the railings of the rooftop. Too deep in her thougts not minding the sudden cold blast of air nor the pretty view of the city lights she admire.

_I need to sort things out_

Jinsoul thought.

She took her lighter from her pocket and was about to light her 3rd cigarette when beautiful slender fingers snatched her newly-bought lighter away.

Of course it was Jungeun; the cause of her dilemma, the sunshine and the rain, her "the one": the one that keeps breaking her heart.

"Not again Jungie," Jinsoul whines and turns her back to face the girl. Jungeun would always take her lighter or hide her box of cigarette whenever she see Jinsoul smoking. "Give it back."

"Jeez have pity on your lungs, quit smoking already." Jungeun replied, pocketing the blonde's lighter.

"Then have pity with my heart." Jinsoul clutchess her chest, pretending to be in pain. Jungeun laughs and playfully hit Jinsoul's arm.

_That laugh, I'm really in love_

"Jungeun, stop." Jinsoul suddenly said with a serious tone, throwing her unlit cigarette away.

"Stop, what?" Jungeun was confused to the sudden change of Jinsoul's tone and expression. She thinks she's done something wrong.

"Stop making it obvious that I'm your source of happiness." Jinsoul smirks

_That was smooth Jinsoul, you're doing great_

"Oh shut up" Jungeun laughs again "I got scared a bit, I thought you're angry at me for stealing your lighter again."

The moon was illuminating Jungeun's sweet smile.

_Gorgeous, so gorgeous_

Jinsoul couldn't help but to smile too.

"I will be if you don't give my lighter back." Jinsoul demands. She knows Jungeun won't fall for it but she gotta try her luck, that lighter is expensive.

"Aww, whiny baby is going to get angry, let's get you ice cream" Jungeun coos and hugged Jinsoul like a baby.

_Damn, I would surely want to be your baby_

Jinsoul was flustered. They would hug everytime(cause that's what best friends do) but she can still feel the butterflies in her stomach and the increasing beat of her heart. Not in a chaotic, nervous way though. It was more comfortable, probably because she's known Jungeun for years. 

Jinsoul wonders if Jungeun feel the butterflies and the slow rapid heart beat too when they're together, even just once.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jinsoul fake gasps. Jinsoul flirts again. For Jinsoul, she was giving hints for her undying love to the girl, she just wish Jungeun could see through the line.

"You wish, we're taking the girls" Jungeun, once again, crushed her dreams

_Yup Jungeun, that's totally my wish_

Jinsoul have the urge to say those words but she let it pass.

_Nevermind, now is not the right time, I'll just hold her hand hehe_

"Let's go then" Jinsoul drags Jungeun down the rooftop.

They can already hear the laughs and the shouts as they are approaching the living room.

Jinsoul and Jungeun lives in the house along with 4 other girls; Haseul and her sister Yeojin, Jinsoul's sister Chaewon and Heejin which happens to be Jungeun's cousin. They're all close way back before even living in 1 roof. Aside from living together, the house is close to the city and the university so renting it is the best thing. 

And almost every night they would have movie nights, pillow fights or blast the speakers up and sing their hearts out to their favorite songs till the neighbors yell at them. This night is no different. Chaewon rapping starships with Haseul hitting the notes and the other girls hyping them up.

"Girls, let's go get ice cream, Jungeun's treat." Jinsoul says nonchalantly and the girls cheered becoming more enthusiastic.

"What, I never said that!" Jungeun cutely complains.

"Too late Jungie." Jinsoul sheepishly smiles still not letting go of the brunette's hand.

"Can we get weed flavor this time?" Yeojin asks and was instantly smacked by Haseul.

"Shut the up, you can't even do the dishes." Haseul scolds her lightly. Well it was more of like telling the truth.

"We get it Yeojin, you want to feel high because you're short." Chaewon replies snarkily and the whole group laughed.

"Y'all like teaming up against me. I feel hurt, now I don't want to go. You won't have fun without me." Yeojin says and dramatically walks away.

They all knew Yeojin was kidding and just wants them to baby her. 

"Okay Yeojin, goodbye" Heejin said and turns her head to the rest of the girls "Race to the car, whoever comes last will pay for the gas" 

They all went running to the car in an instant obviously not wanting to pay for the gas of Jinsoul's car.

"Hey, I'm just joking, wait for me!" Yeojin shouts and sprints to the the garage. 


	2. We All Need a Haseul in our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pick an outfit Jung Jinsoul, goddamn it.

Jinsoul already knew it would come to this. It was the thing she dreaded the most. The time Jungeun would introduce Sooyoung to them. 

Sooyoung was the girl Jungeun always talk about. At first, Jinsoul wasn't that much concerned, Sooyoung is just another pretty and talented girl, Jungeun got a lot of suitors like that and they all didn't work out. Sooyoung wouldn't last, right?

Haha no, Sooyoung did last, and as if the universe hate her, sooyoung and Jungeun's relationship leveled up. 

Jinsoul hate to admit it but Sooyoung made her feel insecure. Maybe that's why Jungeun don't like her, because she's not as pretty as Sooyoung, not as talented, not as funny, not as entertaining. It was all going through her head, that's why she's trying her best to put on a classic makeup and outfit.

"Jinsoul hurry up, or else you'll be driving!" Heejin shouted outside Jinsoul's room.

"Give me a minute!" Jinsoul shouted back frustratedly. She hadn't found a good outfit yet. As much as she wants to impress Jungeun and mask her insecurity, she needs to match her outfit for the occasion and not go all out. It would be too weird if she's dress as a model ready for the runway, except that she already look like a model no matter what she wears.

"I think I have a perfect outfit for this, where is it. This doesn't look good on me, and this one is too flashy. Nope, nope, not this, nope. Argh, is this all my clothes?"  
She mummbled as she rummaged through her closet, again, throwing all the clothes she hauled, which made her room look like it's been robbed.

"Yah, Jinsoul let's g- what are you doing?"  
Haseul asked puzzled as she entered the messy room.

"Can't find a nice outfit, I should have bought more clothes" Jinsoul replied without even looking at haseul still throwing a bunch of things from her closet.

Haseul scratched her nape at the sight.

"Soul, stop that, come here." Haseul went to Jinsoul, stopping her and making her sit in the bed.

It's like that and Jinsoul snapped out from her panicking state. She looked at her sorroundings and it was a total mess. She badly needs a cigarette and smoke her uneasiness away.

"My room looks horrible, and I'm starting to get sweaty. This is not good. I need a cigarette." 

Jinsoul stood up and was about to walk away when Haseul pulled her down, making her sit again.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Haseul couldn't hold it in. She needs to tell the reality aloud that Jinsoul have been shrugging off for the past years or else Jinsoul would sink and drown.

"Soul I hate to see you like this, you've been smoking and drinking a lot more, questioning your worth every once in a while, never gave yourself a chance to like others and I know there's a whole lot going in on your head. If I noticed these stuffs I know for sure Jungeun and everyone in this house noticed it too. Haseul finally confronted Jinsoul.

Jinsoul knew all of this. The bad smoking and drinking habit she picked up when everything seems to fall apart. It was her best friend during those dark times. It accompanied her miserable nights, and its what gets her throughout the day. 

Smoke feeds her soul and liqour fill her heart. She know she's falling dip into the pit of her addiction but she can't break free from the chains that's binding her.

Consuming cigarettes calm her. It satisfies her. It's good and bad at the same time. She don't think she can ever quit. 

Jinsoul, feeling defeated, could only release a heavy sigh that filled the silent room.

"I don't know soul but maybe you have to confess already." Haseul. just. dropped. the. bomb. 

And once again, the room was dead silence. 

Jinsoul half expected haseul to say that and she think haseul might be right. Maybe it's about time.

She's really in love with Jungeun, badly in love. She want to take her to the Lakes, frollic in the green long grass, make flower crowns together, go to the beach, kiss her under the stars and grow old with her. They could be in love together and forget the world. How cruel and unfair it is. 

But things don't work the way Jinsoul wants them to be. 

"Yeah seul, I think so too." Jinsoul gloomily replied covered her face with her palms.

Confessing would put their friendship on the line. That's what Jinsoul is afraid. The outcome, the consequence. But she know she have to do it nonetheless. 

"If you're thinking 'bout your friendship, stop it. It would put a line or a bump on it, maybe, but you won't lose your friendship. I know it and I trust Jungeun to understand."

Sometimes, Jinsoul wonders how Haseul can read her mind. Is she that predictable?  
Okay, maybe a little. 

"Okay, but how do I make her like me? I'm her best friend but I'm so fucking oblivious. This is frustrating." Jinsoul whined.

How do you even win a Kim Jungeun's heart? 

In their years if friendship she is still clueless of what to do to get the girl. Maybe because they're best friends and she over thinks all the details she know. If this is any other girl they're talking about then Jinsoul's 90% sure she would easily get them even if they're straight.

"We'll figure that out and we'll have the best plan that will secure Jungeun's sweet yes. I hope so. But I'd rather see you lose the battle than lose yourself in the process." Haseul assured her. 

This made Jinsoul feel a lot more better. Haseul is such a blessing and Jinsoul is now making a mental note to treat Haseul coffee tomorrow. 

But first she still have to deal with that goddamn Sooyoung. And her outfit. 

"Oh shoot, I still haven't picked an outfit. Heejin would be so mad for making them wait so long."

And as if on cue, Heejin shouted at the other side of the door for the second time.

"What's taking you guys so long? You know what soul, you're driving." 

"Just a minute, we're coming." the two girls in the room shouted in unison and giggled.

"Weirdos." Heejin can't help but roll her eyes and made her way back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 12 kudos and a bunch of hits, I never knew someone would be interested(or curious) in reading this.
> 
> I've been very busy with online classes and the shits in my life I have to deal with but here's an update! I already wrote some of this on October I think but it got delayed because I'm too lazy to finish it but the other day I feel like finishing this chapter so yeah, here we are.
> 
> You might also encounter errors, I'm too lazy to proofread and edit this skskskshahshsh 
> 
> twt:@souljinryyu  
> cc:spicy_vinegar
> 
> Thanks for the support! :))) Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic y'all wohoooo!!!🎉
> 
> English is not my first language so forgive me if there's grammatical errors. And maybe you'll encounter typos too.
> 
> This fic is a bit lame but I have already written the chapter 1, so it's a waste if I don't post it. But I'm not sure if there's more chapters to come. I had the whole plot pictured out but writing it is difficult and takes a lot of time and I'm lazy lol😂
> 
> comments are highly appreciated!  
> twt:@souljinryyu  
> cc:spicy_vinegar


End file.
